Adamantine
by Calendril
Summary: In Dumbledore's mind, it was the perfect suggestion for Snape: marry the Order's most precious asset, Hermione Granger, in order to safeguard her skills from the Dark Lord. Oddly enough, the Potions Master wasn't against the idea.
1. The Contract

Alone and ruminating, Hermione Granger sat in front of the fire place, eyes glued to the parchment she held within both hands. She'd been staring at it for quite some time now and barely read its contents. The title itself was enough of an explanation.

_**Contract of Marriage.**_

The sound of the door opening and closing within the teacher's lounge alerted her of someone else's presence. Hermione didn't move, nor did she tear her gaze away. She'd recognize that approaching gait anywhere. "Dumbledore wants us to be married."

"Yes." Severus held out a glass. Wordlessly, Hermione accepted the drink. Firewhiskey. An excellent choice.

She set aside the papers on the table next to her. "And you're not against it?"

With a heavy sigh, Severus sunk into the opposite wing chair. "No," he replied. "I'm not."

"Why?" She eyed the stoic professor with confusion.

"Given our current circumstance, I'm starting to see the logic behind the Headmaster's insistence." Severus lazily swirled the contents of his drink. "With Voldemort biding his time, it won't be long before he returns again, more crueler than the last, I fear."

He took a long sip of his drink, relishing its strong taste, and tsked. "As his most trusted spy, I can better protect you, the Order's most prized member, within the confines of holy matrimony."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, least of all from the Potions Master's own mouth. "But...," she swallowed. "Surely there must be someone else that you're interested in."

"There hasn't been anyone else," he told her quietly. "Not for a long time now."

Hermione stared at him for a long solemn moment. "You'll have nothing to gain from this marriage, Severus."

"I'll have nothing to lose from it, either." He held her gaze. "You are a strong, resourceful woman who would stop at nothing to protect the world and those you hold dear." His dark eyes softened. "You saved my life, Hermione."

The witch remembered that day all too well. It was during the Battle of Hogwarts, not long after Harry had learned from Dumbledore, who was very much alive, about where Snape's true loyalties lied. Distraught and ashamed, Harry and company rushed to find and confront the Potions Master himself. They spotted him lurking witin the dark corridors of the castle, and after much demanding, convinced him to admit the truth. Unbeknownst to them, one of the Death Eaters had been eavesdropping during Snape's confession. Enraged, he had attacked the Potions Master, fatally wounding him. He would bring the traitor in to the Dark Lord himself. Hermione had been quick to act, enchanting the same anti-curse upon him that had saved Draco Malfoy while Harry and Ron disarmed and killed Snape's attacker.

And now here he was, eight years later, offering her his hand in marriage.

Hermione tried not to blush under the scrutiny of his gaze, directing her attention to the roaring fireplace. "So that's it then."

Severus nodded. "I've already made my decision." He drained every last drop of his glass and stood. "Dumbledore will want yours by the end of the week. The sooner we wed, the better."

And with that said he headed for the door.

"Doesn't it bother you though?" Hermione suddenly asked, her voice quiet. "That I'm not a virgin?"

Severus halted in his tracks. "No," he replied, and the smile he flashed her did not quite reach his eyes. "So long as it doesn't bother you that... I am."

Without another word he exited the room.

Hermione picked up the contract, and gripping her drink, swallowed the remaining contents of her glass in one gulp.

If Dumbledore expected an answer from her soon she was not about to disappoint.

* * *

The door to the Headmaster's study flew open, and Hermione had not counted on Severus being present when she confronted their boss. Yet here he was... sharing a bottle of Firewhiskey at the Headmaster's desk, looking just as shocked as she was.

Dumbledore on the other hand, looked more pleased than perturbed by her sudden unannounced visit. "Ah, Miss Granger!" he greeted. "Made your decision, have you?"

She avoided his question. "I have conditions."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but Dumbledore only smiled. "I'm listening."

Hermione stood in front of his desk, ignoring her potential husband who stood not three feet from her. "I wish to be married in a church, officiated by Father Chapman, an old family friend."

"That can be arranged," Dumbledore nodded. "What else?"

"I've never fancied a large wedding, but I..._we_," she corrected, glancing at Severus, "get to decide who makes the guest list." She held up the contract. "Those are my terms."

"Of course," Dumbledore sipped his drink. Severus, on the other hand, couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the witch.

She handed him the papers, signed with her signature, and the Headmaster shuffled them, eyes twinkling. "I trust congratulations are in order?"

"Thank you," Hermione said, rather tersely. She looked up at Snape, who continued to stare at her in disbelief. "I need to speak with you. Privately."

Nodding, the Potions Master followed the young witch out of the Headmaster's study. The silence between them was tense, and it wasn't until they reached the safety of the dungeons did Hermione finally speak to him. "You seem shocked."

"I..." Severus cleared his throat. "I wasn't expecting such a quick decision."

"The sooner we wed, the better. You said so yourself." She massaged her temples. God, what a terrible headache.

"Truly though?" He stood in front of her. "You will marry me?"

Hermione peeked up at him from between her fingers. "Does that surprise you?"

"You could have said no."

"You convinced me otherwise." She reached out a hand, as if to touch him, then decided against it. "I still think this is madness, yet a part of me cannot help but be flattered that you're willing to do this for the sake of our worlds."

Without warning, he took up her hands in his own larger ones. "I need to ask you something."

"It's a little too late to propose now, don't you think?" she teased.

Severus chuckled, then became serious once again. "Could you ever learn to...," he struggled to say the words. "Love me?"

Hermione glanced away from him. "I don't know," she admitted quietly.

He nodded, his eyes sliding to the cold floor beneath them.

Now I have something to ask of you."

"I'm listening."

He caressed her knuckles with the pad of his thumbs, and taking a deep breath, Hermione said, "When the time comes... will you promise to be gentle with me? I know I'm not a virgin, but..." She blushed.

Severus inhaled sharply, and for a second, Hermione was afraid that she was being too forward with him. That is, until he started snickering. "What's so funny?"

"That fact that you are even willing to lay with me," he shook his head. "It says a lot."

Hermione smiled. "My level of resentment concerning this engagement is not nearly close enough to make me abstinent."

Severus squeezed her hands gently. "I give you my solemn vow, that should you so desire, I will be more than happy to pleasure, as well as fulfill you, all the days of my life."

Hermione blushed. Never would she imagine the fearsome Potions Master of Hogwarts to be so passionate, let alone, dare she say, romantic.

"Well, then." She pulled away from him. "Shall we begin planning?"

* * *

**Reviews give me life, and the strength I need to move forward. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Proper Engagement

**A big THANK YOU to all who reviewed Chapter One. Your feedback was MUCH appreciated. **

* * *

_"You are certain?" The Headmaster asked, his countenance grim with apprehension._

_"Quite." Snape stood in front of his employer's desk, and held out a picture._

_"These informants of yours," Dumbledore accepted the photograph. "Can they be trusted?"_

_"They've yet to fail me thus far," Snape affirmed._

_"A curious thing, is it not?" The elderly wizard studied the faces within the picture. "You claim to be in the Dark Lord's good graces, yet he fails to trust you with his whereabouts. Why is that, I wonder?"_

_"His paranoia knows no bounds," Snape said. "Now more than ever since his failure to kill you and take over the school."_

_"We'll need to alert the Order, of course." With a tired sigh, Dumbledore stood. "Have you figured out a proper solution? For young Harry, that is."_

_Snape massaged his temples in agitation. "My attempts thus far at creating a viable spell or potion to relieve Potter as a Horcrux has been... fruitless."_

_"All in good time, I suppose." Dumbledore grinned as he rounded his desk and placed a hand behind the Potions Master's back. "Tell me," he led the man towards the enormous fireplace. "How is your new assistant fairing to such a task?"_

_"She's... quite astonishing, really." Severus told him. "Brilliant, even."_

_The Headmaster stared at the irascible professor with a thoughtful expression. "Indeed, she is."_

_They stood in front of the fireplace in silence, and Dumbledore's eyes slid to the Potions Master once more in contemplation. _

* * *

Hermione had been penning yet another parchment when a soft knock sounded from her door. She bade the person to enter, her eyes widening at the sight of her visitor. "Harry."

The Boy Who Lived gazed back at her with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "Just heard the big news from Dumbledore."

"Oh..." Hermione said, looking down. _Damn that insufferable old man._

"You were going to tell me, right?" Harry closed the door behind him and faced her. "About your... upcoming matrimony?"

"Of course," she replied, setting aside her work. "I was going to tell you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Harry echoed faintly then chuckled. "Even though your engagement happened over a week ago?"

_Oh, dear_, Hermione swallowed. _He is definitely not happy._

"I don't...," Harry took a seat in front of her desk. "I don't understand why you would agree to something like this, Hermione."

She raised a brow. "Did Dumbledore not explain the situation to you?"

"It doesn't matter," he exclaimed. "This is_ insane_!"

"Harry," Hermione began in a patient voice. "You have every right to be disconcerted, but believe me when I say this - I know what I'm getting myself into."

"Do you?" With a tired sigh, Harry covered his face with his hands. "Just... just tell me the truth, 'Mione. Is this...," he looked at her. "Is this your way of getting back at... _him_?"

Hermione stiffened. "How dare you."

There was no mistaking the venom in her tone.

"I'm serious!" insisted her friend, looking concerned. "He hasn't been the same since you called it quits. I... I know his quidditch career was a lot to handle, but did plan to propose." He paused. "Eventually."

Hermione's laugh was harsh. "He never wanted to marry me."

It was true. Ronald Weasley was not above putting Hermione's feelings above his own needs. For years he had asked her to be patient with him, that he wanted to earn enough savings to buy her a nice engagement ring and house. It didn't take her long to catch up on his empty promises, as he was clearly more attached to his work.

"That's not true." Harry argued, sitting up straight. "He always talked about it."

"That's all it ever was - talk." Hermione stood. She was too tired to argue and in need of sustenance. "You're my best friend, Harry, and you always will be. But nothing you say or do will change my mind about this engagement to Snape. We're both doing this for the good of our worlds, which means that personal feelings have very little, name nothing to do with our decision."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Harry quietly murmured, watching as she gathered her stuff together.

Hermione paused. "What does that even mean?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you," he told her, and stood up as well. "At first, I didn't want to believe it, but now I know for certain."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously?" Harry frowned. "The brightest witch of our age, yet you can't see the truth right in front of you?" His green eyes flashed. "That man is in love with you, Hermione."

For a split second the witch couldn't think, couldn't breathe. "You're... delusional!"

There was no way Severus Snape, the feared Potions Master of Hogwarts, had feelings for her. It was impossible, laughable even. And yet...

For a silent moment Harry stared at her, then scoffed. "I was wrong," he headed towards the door. "You're definitely not the brightest."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Dinner in the Great Hall had been another tedious affair.

Releasing a quiet sigh, Hermione quietly picked at her half-eaten food. Her lack of appetite not going unnoticed by her closest dinner partners.

"Are you feeling alright?" Professor McGonagall frowned at her. "You've barely touched your plate."

"Just not feeling very hungry at the moment," Hermione said.

It was true. Whatever appetite she would've stomached had dissolved due to her earlier conversation with Harry. With a sigh, she glanced up at Snape, who sat several seats down from her. As if sensing her eyes upon him he slowly looked her way, his slender mouth flashing an almost imperceptible grin. Without warning he stood, and exited the Great Hall.

Hermione quickly stood as well. "If you'll excuse me," she smiled down at Minerva before quickly hurrying towards the same side door Snape had left through.

From behind the rim his chalice, Dumbledore smiled.

Silently following the Potions Master through the halls and up the stairs to the southern parapet, Hermione watched as he stood in front of the battlement, his hands clasping behind his back. "We missed you at dinner last night," she said, coming to stand next to him.

"I was busy."

Hermione nodded, her body shivering against the cold October breeze that drifted through them, and began rubbing her arms.

"Here," Snape slid off his robe and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she hugged the soft material close.

He nodded, his gaze searching her face. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "For what?"

"For everything," said the professor quietly. "I antagonized you for years. Surely that fact alone would be enough to dissuade your intention of marrying me."

"You're not the same man as you were once before, Severus." Hermione told him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "You've changed. _I've_ changed."

"Even so," he took a step back. "I never should have said those horrible things to you. They were cruel and unnecessary." He clenched his fists. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, Hermione."

"You've nothing to apologize for," she assured. "I've already forgiven you."

He stared down at her soft features, and sighed. "This isn't fair," he said quietly. "You deserve to be happy."

"Who says I'm not?" she challenged playfully.

The curve of his lips twitched. "I hope you know - I'm not an easy person to live with."

"That makes two of us."

"And I don't have much money."

"You're preaching to the choir, Severus."

"But if I could, I would give you the world."

Hermione blushed under his intense gaze.

"But for now..."

He grasped her hand, pressing something small into her palm. He released her fingers, and Hermione opened them, gasping at the sight of the ring within her palm.

"Oh, Severus...," she breathed, her eyes admiring the garnet stone surrounded by tiny sparkling diamonds.

"Listen to me." The Potions Master grabbed her gently by the elbows. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to bring you peace and happiness. Marry me, and we'll face Voldemort together."

Hermione couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. She could only stare at the ring once more, touched by his little proposal. In spite of their strange circumstances, Severus was confident to make this marriage work, but what about her? Was she truly brave enough to still go through with it?

_That man is in love with you._

"Yes," she whispered, and slipped the ring onto her finger. Her brown eyes shining as she gazed up into his stern face. "Yes."

Severus hugged her then, inhaling the addicting scent of his soon-to-be bride. With a tender look, he caressed the side of her face, and Hermione blushed as he leaned forward, his intention clear.

"Ahem."

Severus pulled back quickly, glaring at their intruder. From out of the darkness, Dumbledore stepped out onto the parapet. His cerulean eyes twinkling in amusement. "My apologies," he told the couple. "But I was wondering if I could speak to Professor Snape... alone?"

"Yes, of course!" Hermione answered before Severus could say anything. Flashing him a shy smile, she touched the professor's arm. "Goodnight."

Severus grabbed her hand, pressing a lingering kiss to the back of her fingers. "Goodnight," he whispered, meeting her eyes.

The witch left him then, ignoring the Headmaster's more-than-pleased grin as she headed down the stairs that would take her to her room.

* * *

**Without your thoughts, this story is practically worthless to share. :)**


	3. Wedding Night - Part One

**Hello again, my faithful readers!**

**First of all, allow me to apologize for delaying the update. A few weeks ago, my family suffered a tragic loss, and because of that, it was almost impossible to find the motivation I needed to write again. But now that the pain has (somewhat) lessened, I shall make it an effort to update on a more regular basis. **

**Also, a big THANK YOU to all of you who have continued to support me with your reviews. You guys really are the freaking best.**

* * *

"You may now kiss your bride."

With a gentle sigh, Severus leaned forward. His lips gently brushing against Hermione's own soft ones, his hands holding her dainty fingers in a light grip. One by one, the guests stood. Their thunderous claps echoing in support within the vast halls of St. Peter's Church.

Reluctantly, Severus pulled back and held out an arm for his new bride to take. Smiling softly, Hermione slid her hand into the crook of his elbow. "We did it."

His inaudible whisper was meant for her ears alone.

Hermione gently squeezed his arm. "We did it," she agreed, just as quietly.

Like their wedding, the reception to follow was small and intimate, with no more than forty guests in attendance, and upon finishing her meal of hors d'oeuvres and champagne, the bride became content with just watching her friends and family mingle.

"You look beautiful."

Hermione glanced at her husband (good Lord, was he really?) who, up until that point, remained quiet while sitting beside her at their table. Like her, he was avoiding the guests, knowing that it wouldn't be long before they approached them with well wishes and idle conversation. "You've already told me so once before," she reminded him playfully, thinking back to when she had first approached him at the altar.

"I know," Severus placed his hand atop her own, their fingers interlacing. "Am I not allowed to indulge my bride with repetitive compliments?"

"Of course you are," assured his wife, squeezing his hand. "However, we both know that you're only doing it to appease my frazzled nerves."

"Nonsense," His brows furrowed. "Why must you doubt me, on our wedding day, of all times?"

Hermione lowered her eyes, knowing full well that she wasn't being very fair with him. "I'm sorry," she said, and his expression softened. "It's just that... so much has happened these last few weeks and...well," she motioned at her face and apparel. "I'm not used to any of... this."

Of course she just had to succumb to the insistent pleas of both Lavender Brown and Ginny Potter, the two of them having practically begged on their knees to do her cosmetics and hair. To be fair, they both did a competent job in the end.

"Indeed," Severus chuckled, his dark eyes twinkling with mirth as she reached for her champagne glass. "But fear not."

He leaned in close, the tip of his nose brushing against her ear. "For tonight, I plan on getting you used to something entirely different."

Hermione choked on her drink, blushing madly.

From the other side of the room, Harry was nursing his own strong beverage as he watched the newlywedded couple from afar, and frowned.

* * *

_From behind her desk, Professor Minerva McGonagall scanned the contents of the invitation before glancing up at its presenters, who just happened to be the bride and groom-to-be. "Well," her green eyes fell to the small piece of parchment once more. "I suppose congratulations are in order then."_

_Judging by her former professor's expression, Minerva was struggling to contain her confusion. Hermione couldn't blame her, really. Not when the absurdity of it all still lingered within her conscience. _

_"Your attendance would greatly please us," Severus said._

_Upon their mutual agreement to marry one another, the couple had insisted to Dumbledore that he keep such a news to himself, as they wanted to be the ones to tell their close friends and colleagues first. Surprisingly enough, the meddlesome wizard had managed to keep his mouth shut, much to their amusement. The Headmaster was a master at gossiping, after all. They could only imagine his frustration in retaining such a secret. _

_Minerva stared at them with a critical eye. "How long have you two been...?" Together? Engaged? _

_"Not long enough," Hermione answered in partial truth, but wasn't about to elaborate on the circumstances. Not yet, at least. _

_With a quiet sigh, the Transfigurations professor set aside her invitation. "You're certain then?" She had directed the question towards Hermione. "You truly wish to marry Severus?"_

_She had been asked the exact same question a couple weeks earlier. "Yes," Hermione glanced at her fiancé. "Without hesitation."_

* * *

His new wife cradled securely within his arms, Severus apparated to the living room of his humble abode in Spinner's End.

"Here we are," he gently place Hermione down onto the wooden flooring. With a wave of his hand, the fireplace roared to life. Its crackling flames creating a romantic, golden ambiance. "Home sweet home."

He shrugged out of his formal robe and tossed it over his favorite armchair.

Hermione had visited this house once before, having dropped off her small suitcase the previous day before. They had decided to forgo the honeymoon entirely, thinking it best to resume their work right away once the wedding had concluded. With Voldemort still on the prowl, there was no telling when the Dark Lord would return for Harry.

Doing a small turnabout the room, Hermione grinned. "I know I've said this before," she began studying the bookshelf that was adjacent to the fireplace, and couldn't wait to get her hands on them. "But your place is quite lovely."

"You would not be sharing such a sentiment," Severus approached her from behind, "had you been raised in torment under its roof."

"Perhaps," she recalled their brief conversation about his childhood. "You obviously holds some bittersweet nostalgia for this house. Otherwise," she glanced over her shoulder. "You would have moved out ages ago."

Severus arched a brow. She was right of course, his brilliant little witch. "We could do it, you know." he said. "Find a new place to live, preferably somewhere quiet, maybe even secluded."

"Oh?" Hermione turned to face him. "And where would we start looking?"

He stared down at her beautiful face, and smirked. "I've always favored the Scottish countryside."

With a small smile, she slowly slid her arms around his slender waist. "I'd like that." He opened his mouth, but she held up a hand. "_After_ we defeat the Dark Lord."

Severus nodded, his eyes lingering on her full lips, and caressed the side of her face. He had no desire to speak of his former master, not in this moment, at least. What he really desired, however...

"Severus."

He looked at her then, really looked, and with a soft sigh, Hermione reached up and kissed him.

Releasing a shivering breath, Severus gently grasped the back of her head and neck, slowly savoring the sweet taste of her lips. "Hermione..."

He deepened the kiss, pressing her body tightly against his own, and with a sharp intake of breath, Hermione forced herself to pull away. Her cheeks flushed with desire. "We should change," she quietly suggested, her eyes avoiding his own intensive gaze.

Upon entering his bedroom, Hermione disappeared into the bathroom across the hallway after rummaging through his closet. Expelling a deep sigh, the Potions Master quickly relieved himself of his dress coat, vest and cravat before stepping out of his boots and socks.

Casting an anxious glance towards the doorway, he slowly lowered himself down onto the edge of his bed, and waited.

* * *

_The Potions Master found his fiancée within the castle courtyard, his brows furrowing in concern as she blankly stared off into the distance. "Dumbledore said that I would find you here."_

_She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and __Severus slowly lowered himself down onto the bench next to her. "I trust that your meeting with Mr. Weasley yesterday was... uneventful."_

_Hermione scoffed. That was putting it rather mildly. __"He said some hurtful things, you know." Her voice was small, weak. "Like Harry, he too suspects that I'm marrying you out of spite for him."_

_Severus listened as she continued. "Personally, I think he's jealous of you. Ronald always said that he would ask for my hand someday."_

_With a tired sigh, Hermione held up her left hand, admiring the sparkling gemstone that graced her third finger. "But such a day never came, and so I left him."_

_Judging by her rueful smile, Severus could only imagine how that arrogant twat must've treated her in the aftermath. "He never did deserve you."_

_Hermione looked at him then, her hazel eyes beholding the sadness that she still felt within her heart whenever she thought of her ex-lover. Sadness for his empty promises, for Harry's misgivings towards her, for Voldemort's impending return. The list went on and on. "Do you think anything will be like it was before?"_

_"No," the Potions Master placed a hand atop her knee, his dark eyes full of conviction. "It will be better."_

* * *

Hermione returned to the bedroom an eternity later, her eyes widening at the sight of her husband, who leaned patiently against the foot of his bed. "You look...," she swallowed hard. "Comfortable."

_Smooth, Hermione. Real smooth._

The curve of his mouth twitching, Severus stood, clothed in nothing but his white Victorian dress shirt and dark slacks. "And you look beautiful."

That was putting it mildly. With her face scrubbed clean and hair unbound, Hermione looked absolutely radiant.

With slow, deliberate steps Severus approached her. His eyes slowly admiring the sleeveless night dress she chose to wear for their wedding night. After carefully relieving her of the heavy gown she held within her arms, he gently hung the delicate material up in the closet before drawing her into his arms once more. "Did my wife enjoy her wedding day?"

Hermione answered him with an affirmative hum, and Severus leaned forward, capturing her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. All too soon, he broke away, his forehead resting against hers. "Hermione," his breath mingled with her own. "Before we continue, there's something I wish to tell you."

Taking his wife gently by the hands, he led her towards the foot of their bed, and sat down. He looked away then, contemplating the right words to begin with. "All my life, I've never been good with people. In my youth, I struggled to create attachments, to feel anything other than the day-to-day misery of my upbringing. And then came along Lily."

Against his better judgement, Severus began reminiscing about the young woman whose flame-red hair and eyes of green had captivated him from the start. "I spent years chasing after her affections, wishing above all else that she would continue to see the good in me, in spite of my mistakes and misgivings."

"But she didn't." Hermione knew this story all too well, as Harry did not spare a single detail concerning her husband's former relationship with the woman.

Nodding solemnly, Severus said, "I can't say that I blame her, really. Not after...," he grimaced, and Hermione looked away, for she knew all too well what it was like to be unfairly shamed in front of others.

"I refuse to pretend that I'm perfect, and I've made one too many mistakes. However," Severus gently turned her eyes upon him, and she held his intensive gaze. "Choosing to marry you? That will never be one of them."

Breath hitching in her throat, Hermione touched the side of his face. "You're not alone in this, Severus." she brushed the pad of her thumb against his smooth skin, her eyes lingering on his lips. "Not anymore."

Without another word she leaned forward, gracing him with a fervent kiss. His desire increasing tenfold, Severus eagerly returned the gesture. His strong hands sliding up and down her body in a sensual caress as their tongues battled for domination.

His near-perfect control slipping, Severus gently grabbed her by the thighs, forcing her to straddle him. She obliged with eager willingness, her hips slowly rocking against his own. He groaned, his lower extremities enjoying the intense sensations.

Grasping her close, Severus rolled, slowly pushing her down onto to the mattress. "You're certain of this?" He held himself slightly above her, his dark eyes flashing in apprehension and hunger. Should she choose to continue, there was no going back.

"Are you?" Hermione challenged breathlessly, and smiled. "I've been certain for quite a while, Severus. Take me," she drew his head down, their lips almost touching, and whispered, "I'm yours."

Sighing in relief, Severus kissed her once more. After years of self-controlled yearning, the Potions Master was finally going to show the woman of his dreams just how much he loved her.

* * *

**Ahhh, sexual cliffhangers. They are the absolute worst haha.**

**As always, your reviews give me life, and the encouragement I need to continue forward.**


	4. Author's Note

**Greetings, friends!**

**First off, I wish to apologize for the EXTREMELY long delay in updating "Adamantine." These past several months have not been kind to me, which in turn left me incapable of finding my creative streak.**

**However, I am ready to entertain you folks once again, and am currently in the process of finishing Chapter 4. ****We are all undoubtedly suffering one way or another from 2020's unique list of problems, but I refuse to let it affect my life in the long run. You guys deserve better. **

**So stay tuned for the next chapter! It's coming sooner than you think. :) I hope you all are doing well and staying safe. And please don't hesitate to ask me any questions if you have them. **

**Cheers!**

**\- Jap**


	5. Wedding Night - Part Two

**Hello again, friends!**

**As promised, here is the next anticipated installment of our favorite, unusual couple. I actually intended to post this chapter on Sunday, but had a little extra time yesterday and today to both finish and polish it up. Needless to say, it was ready for release.**

**I apologize, again, for making you all wait as long as I did.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"What was she like?"_

_Severus glanced up at his assistant. He and Hermione had spent the better part of their evening__ pouring over countless documents concerning anti-curses, fatal potions, and rare herbs. With Voldemort on the move, Dumbledore had all but implored that they find a suitable solution that relieved Harry Potter as a Horcrux. How they would do so without killing him, however, was a question in need of answering._

_"Lily," Hermione elaborated, her eyes glued to the parchment in front of her as she scribbled down note after note from a large book she'd been studying. "What was she like, as a student, I mean?"_

_Setting aside his own transcriptions, Severus pulled forth yet another tome from his own pile of educative collections. "She was diligent, I suppose." He paused. "Impulsive."_

_Hermione smirked, for she too tended to act without forethought. "What about personality wise?"_

_Severus carefully regarded her question as he flipped through the pages of his book. "She was... kind," he said at great length. "Thoughtful... selfless." _

_The atmosphere quickly shifted to one of solemn regret. "I'm sorry," Hermione said, wishing that she'd kept her inquisitive thoughts to herself. _

_"Think nothing of it," he waved off her apology. "The past is the past."_

_"Yet it still haunts you," she countered, not unkindly._

_His silence was enough to confirm her accusation. _

_"Together." He flinched at the sudden touch of her smooth palm over his fingers. "We'll put the past behind us," Hermione gently squeezed his hand. "Together."_

* * *

Severus stared down at the beautiful woman beneath him. His wife. His insufferable, gorgeous wife.

With tender eyes, he slowly began trailing sweet kisses down the delicate column of her throat, and Hermione closed her eyes with a quiet moan. "You have no idea, do you?" he murmured against the curve of her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Hermione kept her eyes shut, as she was enjoying his touch all too much.

"Of how long I've dreamt of this moment," he palmed the underside of her covered breast. "Having you here," she squirmed, "sharing my bed."

He slipped his other hand under her nightdress, his nostrils flaring with excitement at the feel of her exposed core. So his brilliant little witch wanted to forgo wearing knickers on her wedding night, eh?

"I want...," Hermione's eyes rolled in the back of her head as his clever fingers began pleasuring her. "I want to touch you."

The Potions Master chuckled. "All in good time, my dear." He murmured against her hear. "All in good time."

* * *

_Ginny insisted, with all the enthusiasm and aberrance befitting of a Weasley, that a bridal shower was an absolute must. Hermione, however, digressed. _

_"I just don't see the point in it," the young witch said, as her engagement to the intimidating Potions Master was unusual, to say the least. _

_"The point, Hermione," Ginny held on to her friend tightly as they plunged into the bustling streets of downtown London, "is to give you something worth celebrating in honor of your upcoming nuptial."_

_"To Professor Snape," Hermione reminded her coolly. "Or have you forgotten that little detail?"_

_"Oh, trust me, I remember." Ginny grimaced. "I laughed myself silly to the point of nearly wetting my knickers after Harry broke the news to me." And had immediately ceased her behavior once she realized that her husband wasn't chortling along with her. "But in all fairness, Snape really isn't the horrible bloke we made made him out to be."_

_"I suppose not," Hermione said, then smirked. "Just an insufferable one."_

_Their amusement was soon cut short as they spotted the familiar figures of Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, and Romilda Vane strolling towards them from a crowd of shoppers. _

_"Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed cheerfully. "Congratulations on your engagement." _

_She enveloped her former schoolmate into crushing bear hug. _

_"Oh." Hermione couldn't quite keep the shock out of her voice. "So you've heard, then."_

_"Of course we did!" Lavender squeezed her hard before pulling back, and grinned._

_"I always knew Ron would get his act together and come crawling back to you," said Parvati. _

_"Really?" Hermione's smile was weak. _

_"Oh, it was bound to happen sooner or later," said Romilda._

_"You two are just too adorable together!" said Padma._

_"And we're especially looking forward to the wedding, of course." Lavender wrapped her arms around Hermione once more before moving on to Ginny. "Give Ronald my love, you two!"_

_She waved at them before departing along with the rest of her entourage. _

_Hermione weakly waved back. "Well," she side-eyed her gaping friend. "That was... interesting."_

_Ginny's snorting laughter was far too contagious not to join in._

* * *

Never in a million years did Hermione suspect that her untried husband would be a natural at sexual foreplay. It just didn't seem possible, let alone plausible. And yet his skillful ministrations proved otherwise, as Severus was incredibly talented at bringing her physical pleasure.

"Oh," her jaw dropped at the delightful feel of his fingers between her legs. "Oh, Severus."

He caught her lips in a passionate kiss. His clever digits abandoning her sumptuous mounds and dripping center in favor of her slender thighs. Their tongues once again battling for dominance.

Breathing heavily, Hermione sat up, her hands reaching for the hem of his shirt before lifting it off of him. She frowned at the lingering scars that marred the slender, corded muscles of his upper frame. Living the life of a double agent had not been kind to him.

Biting her lower lip, she traced the tip of her fingers over one of the several silvery lines across his pale skin. Her heart breaking for him all over again. "I never," she swallowed. "I never imagined..."

He gently grasped her wrist, the smooth pad of his thumb brushing against the cursed mark that she herself bore while under the sadistic mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange. "I know," he whispered, pressing a lingering kiss to the offending scar. "I know."

Releasing a shaking breath, Hermione pushed herself to her knees then, her things slowly ensconcing around his hips as she captured his mouth once again. Severus groaned. His hands roaming all over her exquisite frame as she held him close against her.

At the sound his zipper falling open he looked down. His eyes narrowing in pleasure at the feel of her clever hand circling around his girth before gently coaxing him out of his trousers. He glanced up at Hermione, and she slowly guided the tip of him to her awaiting entrance, and waited. "Together?"

Severus cradled the back of her head with one hand. "Always."

Hermione slid home.

* * *

**Yet ANOTHER sexual cliffhanger! Hehehe... I'm so evil. **

**After much debating, I have decided to split Hermione and Severus's wedding night into three segments. In spite of this story's mature rating, it was NEVER my intention to focus on the erotic side of their relationship. If you are expecting EVERY or ALMOST EVERY chapter to hold such dirty, carnal details then I'm sorry to say - this story isn't for you. **

**More to come in the near future! In the meantime, stay safe and healthy. **


End file.
